The Way It Should Have Gone
by IMAN2688
Summary: Season 1 do over. Client List as it should have been done Riley/Evan Main Pairing. Most parts will appear to stay normal, others will be AU, be forewarned Will not comply with canon completely.


So this is completely out of character for me, but I have been watching "The Client List" lately, I know, I know, its been years since that show was on, but I didn't have Life time then, so I wasn't able to watch it. And I got nostalgic for a show I have never seen but I love Jennifer Love Hewitt as an actress so I had to watch. And now I am hooked. And gods is she gorgeous. Anyway, I just started season 2 and I have to say I am a bit disappointed. There is way less Evan/Riley than I would like. And I hate Kyle with a passion.

I am not sure if this will be a One-shot or a full on thing, but this idea just wont leave me alone.

Chapter 1: What happens, happens

Evan had always had a thing for Riley, since they were kids, she had always been that one undeniably beautiful goddess that graced his dreams and blessed his day. He was a shy kid back then, didn't know how to properly ask a girl out or impress a girl like Riley, the only thing he had going for him was that he was the "Great" Kyle Park's younger brother. And at the time it worked for him, that is till Kyle stole the princess right from under him. And he ended up being just a friend. A place a lot of girls back then delegated him to. Now that he is older, he has the looks, the job, the car, and the money to support himself, he had done everything he could to come out of his brother's shadow and be his own man. And it showed, he had dozens of women both married and single lining up around the block twice to be graced on his arm, to share a night with him or be in his bed. But not the one he wanted, the one he pined for every day and night. Sure he was related to her by marriage but he wanted to be the one married to her, to be the father of her children. But sadly it wasn't meant to be, until it was.

Kyle lost his job, he was unemployed and unable to find work. He couldn't take care of Riley, the kids, or himself. They were living on fumes, the house was mortgaged to hell and refinancing wasn't an option. Evan knew all this and did all he could to help Riley and the kids out. Spending day after day helping her, he would notice the little things, the small smile she would send his way that she would never smile at Kyle that way. The way her face lit up when he entered the room, like she missed him. It gave him hope and tortured him all at the same time. Gods he loved this girl and wished like no other that he would have a chance to be with her and to take her and make her smile like that all the time. But he knew he was just wishing for horses. Who would have thought he would get that stallion after all…

It was Kyle's birthday party and the kids were happy and besides themselves, Riley was wearing just as simple thing but boy did it get his engine roaring. The curves on her body accentuated and just brought him to his knees nearly every time he saw her. And she knew he was staring and it may have been his imagination but she did that thing with her hips that teased him a little and he knew and she knew it was just a tease. Course if Kyle saw he would have beaten Evan to an inch of his life, jealous bastard. There were times when Evan wondered if Kyle ever abused or hit Riley for being a bit of a flirt. But he let those thoughts pass, he knew Riley wouldn't let that stand.

The party was going well, he had forgotten to get his brother a present but that was ok. He would take him out for drinks and get him some small memento that would cost way less than he told him and make it feel sentimental. He saw Riley in the kitchen struggling to carry something and Kyle was just standing there drinking his beer not even a care in the world, and he knew Kyle was watching Riley but wasn't going to help. Kyle never tried to help Riley when she was struggling. But he wasn't a selfish asshole like Kyle, he immediately rushed over and took the heavier items out of Riley's hands and helped her carry it to the table. The look of relief on her face as well as that special smile warmed his heart, "Thank you Evan for helping me, lord knows I wouldn't been able to carry all that," Riley said in that sexy southern accent. Evan just smiled and replied, "Why wouldn't I help you, you looked like you needed it, and I wasn't gonna stand idly by while the damsel was in distress" Evan flirted back. It was the flirtiest he had ever been with her, and he was rewarded with a sexy smile and a thank you kiss on the cheek.

The party went on and the kids were happy to share their present with their father but Evan could see the smile on Kyle's face was just for the kids, it didn't reach his eyes, it was the smile you fake when you are pissed off at the world. Evan tried to be there for his brother tried to show him he understood but Kyle just shook it off like he always did. Kyle never treated Evan like a brother more like a footstool. Evan never could understand it but that was their relationship.

Evan went to help Riley put things away and wash up and they shared a few quiet jokes between them flirting harmlessly together as they did the dishes and washed up. He spent some time with the kids outside knowing Kyle would have a bone to pick about the present. He didn't expect to see Riley on her back with Kyle taking her on the dining table. It broke his heart to watch but he knew it was just a pipe dream. Evan hugged the kids goodbye and got into his truck and drove home. Not having the courage to say goodbye to the happy couple. Who would have known it would have been the last time he saw his older brother for a long time.

Next Day

Phone call. A phone call from Riley was all it took to make him smile. That she was thinking of him, maybe he was reading a bit too much into it, but its the thought that counts. What he wasn't expecting was her to be sobbing speaking almost incoherently, but what he did make out was that Kyle abandoned them, clothes gone, truck gone. Kyle...gone.

At first Evan felt abandoned as well, their folks died and Kyle was all he had. His big brother. Sure he lived in his shadow and disliked him a bit for it but, that was just sibling stuff. Then the anger and rage came. Kyle abandoned his family, his wife, his kids. And for what… not able to find a job. So what. Lots of people didn't have jobs but didn't abandon their families. But Kyle took the cowardly way out. Evan spoke to his foreman and got out of work early citing family emergency. Rushing into his truck and driving to Riley's house like a bat out of hell, he only just arrived to the drive way when he burst through the doors and found Riley on the floor of her bedroom bawling her eyes out. He didn't waste any time he scooped Riley into his arms and held her tight letting her know the world hadn't died, and that she wasn't alone. He whispered into her ear over and over how she wasn't alone that she had him no matter what he wouldn't leave her.

Riley held on to Evan for dear life. Her entire world had crumbled, the man she loved had left her and abandoned her with a note. A stupid note stating that he couldn't live like this, couldn't live in a house where she was the one who had a job and he wasn't man enough to provide for his family. How could a simple fact that she had a job and he didn't destroy 8 years of marriage and a life together. It broke her heart to think of it, but broke even more when the kids would find out that their daddy had left them and wasn't coming back.

Holding on to Evan as if he were going to disappear to she held on tighter, praying Evan wouldn't abandon her too. She knew deep down she had feelings for Evan, she always had them. Even when they were kids, and a part of her hoped Evan would be the one she married and had a family with but he never made a move, he never shared his feelings and Kyle did. Kyle was the star quarterback, the town hero. He had a college degree and she didn't. Evan had a college degree too but he didn't play football and was left in the dust. But Riley watched as Evan transformed under his brother's shadow into a man that was respected by the community who had a high paying job and was on the fast track for promotions. Riley was proud of Evan and more than a little infatuated with him. But she was married and cheating on her marriage vows and husband was wrong and she would never ever cheat. But she could dream and fantasize, she knew nothing would ever come of it, but she thought about it from time to time, nor would she ever tell Kyle that she sometimes fantasized about Evan when she was in bed with her husband…. Kyle… it brought the pain all over again. He left her, left their life and their kids. An entire life together destroyed by a note

 _Riley,_

 _I cant begin to say how sorry I am for doing this but, I cant take it living here anymore with you and the kids. How can I look in the mirror and tell myself its going to get better, I cant hold down a job, nobody will hire me. How can I be a man and provide for my family. The simple answer is I cant. So I am leaving. I know this will hurt you and the kids. And I am eternally sorry for the pain my leaving will cause, but I was just suffocating living in that house with you. The fact that you went out day 1 and got a job where as I have been trying for months. It infuriated me and made me hate you a little for it. I am sorry if that hurts you more. I don't know when or if I will ever come back. I am sorry._

 _Kyle_

Evan held Riley till she fell asleep in his arms holding on to him like no tomorrow. Evan carried her to her bed and laid her down on it, and kissed her brow. Slowly extricating himself from her arms and feeling eternally sorry for her and how horrible she must feel he pulled out his phone and called Lynette. Telling her everything he knew and telling her to pick up the kids from school. While he stayed home with Riley and took care of her. It was all he could do for her. Evan hated his brother and felt ashamed of Kyle's actions, but as he did that standing there thinking to himself, he saw Riley reach for him unconsciously, muttering out his name and reaching for his hand. He sat down on the bed and pulled Riley to him and held her tightly letting her feel and know even in her sleep that he was there for her.

Riley stayed that way in his arms till her mama came came home and saw them together on the bed, she immediately motioned for Evan to come over to her and tell her the whole story. When Evan was all finished Lynette had a face on her that all men should come to fear and run out of a room clutching their man hood and hope its still there, Evan unconsciously moved his hands down there seeing that face. Lynette took his place on the bed and held her baby girl close to her and comforted her daughter, meanwhile Evan had sneaked out and headed towards the kids to see if they were ok and doing what he could in the kitchen to get started on dinner knowing Riley wouldn't be in any way able to make anything right now. The kids were being kids running around and fighting as siblings do but he couldn't help but hope that finding out their Daddy had abandoned them and wasn't coming back wouldn't destroy their happiness.

Riley came to snuggling into the warm embrace and wasn't surprised to see that it was her Mama. She confided everything that happened to her mother and showed her the note Kyle left her. Lynette held her judgment as long as she could before telling Riley, "Good Riddance. I let that boy into my home, took him in as if he were my own, and this is the way he repays me, by abandoning my little girl and my wonderful grandchildren. Well I say good riddance, you don't need a little boy trying to play at being a man. You need a real one. I have been married 5 times, I should know I am still looking for a real man to replace the fact that your Daddy left me." Riley exploded out in self defense of her father, "Mama! Daddy didn't leave you he died," Lynette shrugged her shoulders and replied back easily, "Yeah well he still gone ain't he."

Riley got out of the bed and started heading towards the kitchen to fix dinner when the first smells of food being cooked in the kitchen surprised her, she walked in to see Evan making burgers and chili with the kids doing their homework at the kitchen table, or at least they were till they saw her and ran towards her, surprising Evan and causing him to turn around and smile at her warmly. "How are you feeling Riley?" Evan asked unsure of how he should bring up the topic of Kyle.

Riley looked towards him and only saw the care and love and affection in his eyes and heard it in his voice. She shook a little bit but didn't cry and replied back, "I am not doing great Evan but I will be fine." She stepped forward and hugged him tightly as if he were gonna leave her too. Evan immediately grabbed her and held her tighter whispering into her ear, "I promise you Riley I am not going anywhere, and I will always be here for you and the kids no matter what."

The words helped so much that the war of emotions raging inside Riley was enough for her to calm down. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly believing Evan and trusting his words. Kissing his cheek she immediately set out to help fix dinner.

Lynette stood there watching this and thought to her self, _"That boy just stopped the damn from breaking. Bless him."_ She knew her family had taken a great loss but at the same time will grow stronger for it.

A/N: Again my first time writing something other than Arrow or Harry Potter. So this is something new for me. Don't worry to all my Demon's head fans, I will be updating that as well quite often. But for now I am going to concentrate on The Client List, for now. As for my Green Arrow v20… I am sorry to say but that is abandoned. I wont be continuing that anytime soon.


End file.
